Asshole
by Kitirose
Summary: In the end, Dodge was just an asshole. Nothing more, nothing less, just a whole-hearted asshole. Doll-fic. Will/Dodge, RotPotA


In the end, Dodge was just an asshole. Nothing more, nothing less, just a whole-hearted asshole. Now that I'd made this conclusion, I wondered how I'd ended up in this situation. My fingers were tangled in his honey coloured hair. That squirt of a man had most likely not thought it through when he came to my door the previous night. A proof of that was his side which was glowing in different colours of the rainbow, due to my punches and and my split lip. Although I'm not sure if my lip split because of the rough kisses. Not Dodge was sleeping, completely exhausted, from the night, I reckon. He looked so innocent and well-intending to my eyes, but I knew he was everything but. As I stated before, Dodge was an asshole...

_"Well come to the door, monkey man," I heard banging from my door. Dodge had hacked at it for half an hour and I had no interest in hearing what he had to say. Despite, I forced myself to the door and opened it. Dodge pulled himself together when he saw me and smiled a self-absorbed grin. I felt like punching it off of his face. _

_"Well?" I asked, challenging. Dodge continued grinning._

_"Let me in," He demanded. I rolled my eyes, but stepped out of his way. He looked around my foyer. _

_"Well isn't this a pathetic excuse of a house," he said, chuckling arrogantly._

_"If I don't remember wrong, you live in a safe house for apes," I retorted._

_"I don't understand how your stupid chimp wants to come back here," Dodge continued, side-stepping what I'd said, "It keeps whining all the time". I clenched my fist. Dodge started making monkey noises and I'd had enough. I slammed the younger man against the wall, holding his shoulders pinned. Dodge was still grinning, even though his head hit the wall. _

_"Who would want back he..." Dodges sentence was interrupted as I hit his side. He grunted and his hand's flew to protect his sides as I gave them new blows. _

_"Asshole", I hissed, "Fucking asshole". Dodge only grinned, even if through pain. _

_"You know what?" He rose onto his toes to whisper into my ear, "I know that". I hit him again. Dodge had an enchanting side, even if he was an utter idiot. I think he knew it himself, because when I gave myself the freedom of banging our lips together, he was smiling cockily. I felt so angry I kissed the grin off his face. _

_It was a gruesome battle upstairs and to the bed. The whole way, we'd been smacking each other to the walls and tackling each other to the floor. A short journey, that took us quite some time, had helped us in getting rid of clothing. Somewhere along the way up, I'd gotten a split lip. I had to admit, that even if Dodge was a first class idiot, he knew how to kiss. When we climbed on the bed, he showed the first sign of submission by turning onto his back and watching me seductively. I gladly took my place on top of him. His fingers clutched my hair, as I prepared him for myself. I think that us meeting like this was way overdue. I had wanted to take him when I had him against the infirmary wall at the safe house. My first push into him went through him like an electric shock. Or so I hoped. His face was filled with pain that slowly melted into sighs and moans that gave away his pleasure. After the sex, I fell next to him. We had exhausted each other out by first fighting, and now with sex. We both were evening out our breaths without looking at each other. I couldn't after that. Usually sex comes with that fluffy cute stuff and declarations of love, but I wouldn't have even been surprised if he'd hit me. Only when I heard his even breaths, that indicated sleep, I turned onto my side and fell asleep. _

So in the morning I'd woken up. In the night, we had drifted together, he in my arms. This almost disgusted me, but as I was now watching his face, I realised it didn't. Dodge was waking up to the hand I had in his hair, petting and his sleepy eyes looked at me confused.

"The hell", He laughed, but this time it sounded real. I chuckled back. He snuggled closer and bit my neck.

"You're an asshole", I stated, when his face backed to see mine.

"You too".


End file.
